Shattered Sword
by highpokefan
Summary: Graffin Underwood was young when his world shattered around him. He grew up in the nitty gritty of life, where forgiveness was fatal. Through it all, his hero, the long-deceased Genji, was his guide. So when a crime syndicate threatens his home, he's called to be more like the long-forgotten overwatch member, than ever before. Warning! May contain some emotional issues and stuff.


_**Hello! Thank you for looking at this story! Welcome to my first attempt at writing! My name is Thegamingkitten. I don't have an account, so I'm borrowing a friend's! Please read and review!**_

I felt the jarring impact of my sword shattering in my had, shards of metal burying themselves in my pelvis. Without looking, I knew that they had severed something important, and that death wasn't far away. Almost before I could realize what was happened, a few memories flooded my senses.

"YOU JERK!" yelled my brother as I ran down the stairs with his phone so I could watch the news about my brothers phone had a slight glow to it, I ran down the stairs and ran to my room. As i came in, I shut my door my door, locked it and sat down on my bed. My brother began to pound at my door and yell " You are so lucky mom was called to work today!"

Tears slid down my cheeks. My mom had gotten a call, and needed to go to work. She worked too much, because Dad had died. It had been a few years, but Mom was still struggling to make ends meet. She worked day and night, whenever they asked. Memories of finding her lying awake at two in the morning sobbing gently brought tears to my eyes. I turned to the phone in my hands, the news blaring noise.

The news only made the situation worse, as a breaking news headline blared from the useless speakers.

"This just in. The armed gunman from the bank robbery has been apprehended. Immediate reports also claim that one former Overwatch member, Genji, was caught in some kind of fiery blast. Ambulances have been rushing to and from the scene for the last hour. The police chief is going to be giving a press conference here in about an hour. We should know more later on. Back to you Jess."

All of my life, Genji had been my hero. I was in ninjutsu classes because of him. He was invincible. He can't be dead. The tears that had been pricking at my eyes streamed in long rivers down my face. I began to cry, as my brother's pounding stopped. I went to bed early that day. I thought sleep would help me escape the living nightmare, but the only thing that awaited me were memories of my father's death.

I woke up, in the dream, to my mother's gentle sobs. Standing up, I follo0wed the noise to my parent's room. The door creaked open as I pushed on it gently. I saw my mother, crying. As soon as she saw me, she wiped her eyes and smiled at me.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" She asked. I nodded my three-year-old head. She stood out of bed, and walked over to me. "Come on. I'll tuck you in." She took my hand, and led me back to my room. She tucked me in, and kissed my forehead. My had reached out and grabbed her sleeve.

"Mama?" I asked. She looked back at me. "Can you sing me a lullaby?" She smiled and nodded. From her lips, a gentle lullaby flowed, mournful, yet relaxing. I didn't realise it at the time, as I drifted off to sleep, but that was the night my father died of a heart attack.

All I could do, was cry harder. I got in bed 3 hours early that night, and cried myself to sleep. I hoped to dream of great things but all I could dream about pain, and all of the bad things that my dad suffered when he was killed on the street. I remembered seeing, on the news, my dad being carried to the hospital by Genji. They say he suffered multiple stabs to the stomach and that this happened coming home from work on 8th street. I remember, the night my dad died, hearing sobbing from my mom's room. I went to check but when I came in, my mom wiped her tears away and say "Did i wake you sweety? Come on, i'll take you to bed and sing you a lullaby." She held my hand and took me downstairs to my room, Tucked me in bed and she sang. That was the night my dad died.

I woke up sweating and with tears in my eyes. I heard a soft knock at my door, and wiped away the tears. "Come in." I said. The door creaked open, and my mom peeked her head in.

"Hey, sweetie. Guess who's birthday it is?" She said. I nearly jumped out of bed.

"Mine! Mine!" I ran over to her, and gave her a huge hug. She laughed and returned the hug.

"I brought you a gift." She whispered in my ear. I jumped back excitedly.

"What is it? What is it?" I could hardly wait. Mommy lifted a box from behind her, and handed it to me. Grabbing at the wrapping, I tore open the box, and my five-year-old mind exploded. Inside, was the last piece to a genji costume I  
Had been saving up for. It had taken me a long time to save up for the rest of it, and I was supposed to buy the last piece in the next month, but this was much better. I ran into my room, and closed the door. As quickly as I could, I changed into the genji costume, and jumped out. "Mommy! Can you see me?" Mommy looked around.

"Where is the voice coming from?" She asked. I raised my little fist to the sky. Success! With a dramatic noise, I took off the helmet.

"I'm right here!" Mommy jumped.

"There's a ninja in my house!" I laughed

"I'm your son!" She looked at me with a tilted head.

"My son? If I have a ninja for a son, now I know who can do the chores!" She extended her arms and moved towards me. I laughed and ran down the stairs, where my brother was waiting for me. He caught me in his arms and wrestled me to the floor. He began to mercilessly tickle me, and I couldn't breathe. Mommy came down the stairs and laughed at the sight. "Alright. That's enough. Why don't you boys come help me with the cake?" My brother jumped off of me.

"Yes, please!" He followed my mother into the kitchen. I lay on the floor, trying to catch my breath. Staring at the ceiling. Who knew that would be the day my life changed so i'd become who I am today.


End file.
